


Inquisitorial Squad

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Draco secretly hates being in the Inquisitorial Squad, and when he finds Harry bleeding in the hallway after one of Umbridge's famous detentions he decides to offer him some essence of murtlap.





	

Draco P.O.V.

Draco groaned as his mind registered the pulsing of the green Inquisitorial Squad badge pinned to the front of his robes. _Umbridge._ He grit his teeth with the effort to keep himself from grimacing, _What does that old toad want this time?_

Reluctantly, Draco stood from his spot in one of the Slytherin common room's more comfy armchairs, and stretched, yawning widely.

"Leaving so soon, Draco?" Pansy sighed, "You promised me a game of Exploding Snap."

He nodded, "Sorry Pans, it's Umbridge again." Pansy's expression softened sympathetically, "It probably won't take too long though."

"Yeah," she snickered, "unless you get caught up stalking Potter again."

"Shhh!" Draco threw a cushion at her, glancing quickly around them to see if anyone had caught her derisive comment, "Pansy be quiet!"

Pansy just rolled her eyes, "It's not as if everyone hasn't already guessed, you prat. You only talk about him constantly."

"I'm leaving." Draco hurried to the doorway.

"Deny it all you want darling, but I can see you blushing!" Draco shot her a glare as he left, catching the amused look in her eyes before making his way to the office of his least favorite teacher.

Draco took several detours as he walked, hoping to delay his meeting with Umbridge. Though, being the captain of her annoying little gang, he knew he would never be able to ignore her summons indefinitely.

The Inquisitorial Squad. Draco shook his head in disgust. Umbridge was clearly taking advantage of the ambition of his fellow Slytherins, and using them to bully the rest of the school into submission. It was clever, he had to admit, but no one used his house to get what they wanted. If it weren't for his father, Draco would have told her exactly where to stick her ridiculous "Squad" badge. Sadly, Lucius had clearly instructed him to do whatever it took to remain on that old toad's good side; even if it meant surrendering control of his own house to her.

As he rounded the final corner before her office, he nearly ran headfirst into Harry Potter. "Potter." Draco blinked, taking in Harry's furious expression, and the way he seemed to be holding his hand.

"Malfoy." He spat, glaring at the badge adhered to the front of Draco's robes. Draco had just opened his mouth to ask Harry what had happened to his hand, when the door to Umbridge's office creaked open, causing Potter to wince and skirt around him.

"Wha-" Draco watched him go as Umbridge's squat form appeared in the doorway, ushering him inside the frilly office.

"Pay no attention to Potter, Mr. Malfoy." she settled herself behind her desk and began pouring ample amounts of sugar into a cup of tea. He shook his head adamantly when she offered one to him. "He was just leaving from his detention. The poor boy was going on again about You Know Who today in class." she pursed her lips.

Draco fought the urge to glare at her, "Right. What nonsense."

She seemed satisfied with his answer, and Draco began to toy with the edge of the frilly doily on her desk, simply to keep his hands occupied, and not around her throat, "So... you wished to see me, professor?"

"Ah! Yes." she smiled at him as though he were a prized grandchild of hers, and reached into a drawer under her desk, producing a dark black quill tipped with what looked like iron. Draco's blood turned cold and rage coiled around in his stomach. "I see you recognize this quill." Umbridge was watching him curiously.

Draco swallowed, and forced back the memories of spending weekends at his Aunt Bellatrix's manor, "I've seen them on sale at Borgin and Burke's."

Umbridge nodded, "Yes, well I have employed their use as punishment for the more troublesome students," Draco's mind flashed to Harry rushing around him, his right hand clutched in his left, "and I would like for you to oversee some of these detentions."

"I-" Draco was momentarily taken aback, "You want me to make students write with that thing?"

Umbridge nodded, "It would do well for you to set an example for the other students; if you are the one punishing them, then it will have a greater impact."

Draco swallowed, knowing that no amount of his father's anger would convince him to do this. "I'm sorry professor," Draco lied smoothly, "I just simply don't have the time to be administering detentions at the moment, what with O.W.L.'s coming up."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him, "Pity." Draco jumped as she snapped her desk drawer closed, "I suppose that will be all then. You may see yourself out, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded gratefully and hurried from the room, breathing a sigh of relief once he had rounded the corner. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he strode through the halls, not paying particular attention to where he was headed, as long as it was away from that wretched office. After a few minutes of walking, Draco spotted a familiar form perched on a window ledge about halfway down the corridor.He debated turning around, and yet a few seconds later found himself heading toward figure.

"What do you want?" Potter squinted at him suspiciously as he approached, still holding tightly to his right hand.

"Let me see." Draco held out his hand for Harry's, astonished when Harry reluctantly gave it to him. Draco turned his hand over, examining the letters etched in sloppy handwriting over his otherwise smooth skin; _I must not tell lies._

Draco frowned, and Harry pulled his hand back, "It hurts like hell." he chuckled humorlessly.

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor tower? Or the hospital wing?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "Hermione would just pester me to tell Dumbledore, and Madame Pomphrey would freak."

"Justifiably." Draco huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry sighed, "What, and you're going to tell me they're right? That I should give Umbridge the satisfaction and go crying to Dumbledore?"

"Tch." Draco scoffed, "It's not as though that would do you any good."

Harry eyed him skeptically, "Why do you care, anyway?"

Draco shrugged, "Because I've had to use a quill like that before? Not to mention the fact that I hate Umbridge." Draco wasn't quite sure why he was telling Harry any of this. It wasn't as though anyone would believe him if he told them, but it was still a huge risk.

"Says the captain of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Draco scowled, "If it wasn't for my father, I'd have fed this abhorrent pin to Hagrid's mutt by now."

To his immense surprise, Harry laughed then, "Wow, I never would have guessed."

"Oh please, I'm not that much of a prick." Draco felt a smile tug at the corners of his own lips, "If you want, I have some Essence of Murtlap that will help your hand." Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded happily, sliding from his position on the windowsill and following Draco down to the dungeons.

* * *

 

It was months later when Draco was summoned by Umbridge again. "This is the seventh time this week." Draco sighed, rushing down the corridor; every time he felt the badge pulse he prayed that it wasn't Harry that he would be forced to discipline. Harry had been all out of sorts ever since the attack on Weasley's father, and though he constantly assured him that he would be careful, Draco couldn't help but worry that Harry would pull something unexpected.

Sure enough, when he arrived at Umbridge's office, he was just in time to join the melee as the Golden Trio et alii faced off against the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry was using the floo network; Draco had a pretty good guess who was on the other end, though there was nothing he could do as the room quieted down.

"Mr. Malfoy, hold this one." Umbridge flung the youngest Weasley at him unceremoniously, and reached a hand toward Harry. Draco caught Ginny, who grimaced at him. Being one of the very few people who knew about his relationship with Harry, Draco was relieved that he had been tasked with holding her rather than, say, Ron, who looked as though he were about to bite Goyle.

Harry gasped as Umbridge yanked him forcefully out of the fire. His eyes met Draco's briefly before traveling around the room in horror. Draco felt ashamed at his position, and afraid at the jubilant expression marring Umbridge's already toadish features. He watched as Umbridge gloated at having captured Potter and his friends, and attempted to interrogate him on who he had contacted.

When Harry vehemently refused to divulge this information, Umbridge seemed positively thrilled, "Well." she sneered, "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Draco saw red as Umbridge raised her wand toward Harry, and without thinking, he threw himself in front of it, stretching his arms out wide to shield Harry from her. "What!?" Umbridge took a step back, glaring at him in astonishment, "Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

Draco laughed humorlessly, "I'd say sorry professor, but I'm really not." With that he stunned her before she could so much as raise a hand, and before he knew it, the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad was on the ground in various states of unconsciousness. Draco kneeled down and gathered Harry in his arms, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't watch her do it."

Harry hugged him back softly, "It's not me you should be worried about."

Draco smiled softly, "I'm always worried about you."

Ginny cleared her throat from somewhere above them, "Guys, what are we doing? Harry did you get a hold of Sirius?"

Harry drew back and stood, facing his friends. Draco did not miss the way he stood slightly in front of him, as if to shield Draco from their judgment. "Kreacher confirmed my vision." There were surprised gasps all around; Draco for one, had no clue what was happening, and simply waited to be informed.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to the Ministry." Harry announced, and Draco's blood turned cold.

"The Ministry?"

Harry turned, as though he had forgotten Draco was there. Everyone else, excluding Ginny, glared at him.

"Yeah. What's it to you, ferret?" Ron snarled. Draco didn't take this personally, considering, though it was difficult for him to shake off the wounded expression on Harry's face.

"That's not important right now, Ron." Harry cut in, "All you need to know is that you can trust him." Harry turned to him then, "And yes the Ministry. Voldemort has Sirius there."

Draco flinched at the name, "You can't be serious. You're not going alone."

"Of course he's not." Hermione spoke up, "We're all coming too."

Harry glanced around, "No... guys..."

"Save it Harry."Neville looked determined, "We're coming."

Harry looked about to protest when Hermione spoke up again, "You can't exactly stop us."

"Fine." Harry sighed, seeming at his wit's end, "How are we going to get everyone there?"

"Thestrals of course." Luna spoke up as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry nodded, "As long as they're fast enough."

Luna affirmed this, and they all headed as one to the doorway. Draco made to follow them when Harry stopped him, "You can't come."

"Like hell I'm not going, Potter." Draco folded his arms defiantly, "If Longbottom is going, then so am I."

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, for once not in the mood to dispute him, "Please, we need someone here to clean up this mess," he indicated the office strewn with unconscious bodies, "not to mention what could happen to your family if Voldemort sees you working with me."

Draco sighed, knowing he was right; if he was discovered, then his father and mother would most likely be murdered. "Please stay safe." Draco touched his forehead to Harry's. He then looked to Ginny, "Make sure he comes back."

Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately, "Not to mention the rest of us."

Draco watched as they left; Harry rushing, as Ginny attempted to calm him down, while Ron and Neville shot him suspicious looks over their shoulders. Draco sighed, turning back to the office, resigning himself to a night full of stress and worry.

* * *

 

The next day found Draco and Harry in the room of requirement; Harry sobbing shamelessly into Draco's shoulder, as Draco rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "I'm s-sorry." Harry sniffed, his breath still hitching, "You must be upset about your father. When I asked you to meet me here... I didn't mean to end up like this."

Harry had been recounting the battle in the Department of Mysteries. When he got to the part about Sirius, he had finally broken down, and it was all Draco could do to keep him from breaking something.

"Don't you dare apologize." Draco attempted to smooth Harry's hair back, "Sirius was more of a father to you than mine ever was to me."

Harry rested his forehead on Draco's, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's hardly your fault." Draco managed a weak smile: it was true that he was much less shaken by the events that had occurred than Harry was, at least his father was still alive. And if he were being completely honest with himself, his father had gotten what he deserved; a few years in Azkaban would probably serve him well.

For now though, he concentrated on Harry. Draco knew that there would be no getting over this for him, as Harry had barely anyone left, and if Draco was right about what was brewing on the horizon, this wasn't the last death that he would encounter. "Harry." He mumbled, watching the way Harry lifted his head and met Draco's eyes, "I love you."

Harry smiled tentatively for the first time in what had to have been days, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this short drabble was pretty awful... I wanted to post something for Valentines day though so I suppose it'll have to do.


End file.
